


Whiskey, Warm Like Summer Rain

by Zesty_Bill_Clinton



Category: A Few Good Men (1992)
Genre: Butch - Freeform, Butch/Femme, Butchphobia, Coming Out, Dani Kaffee, F/F, Feelings, Femme, Femslash, I like watching old movies and pretending they’re about lesbians, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian, Tom Cruise should’ve been a butch lesbian, also some moderate swearing, femme erasure, lesbian Danny Kaffee, tw: d slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zesty_Bill_Clinton/pseuds/Zesty_Bill_Clinton
Summary: Dani Kaffee has always been the underdog, disrespected for her low rank and penchant for plea bargains, not to mention the fact of who she is.Or “A Few Good Men” AU where everything is the same but Danny Kaffee is a butch lesbian
Relationships: Daniel Kaffee/Joanne Galloway
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Whiskey, Warm Like Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self-servicing but I’m starved for stories abt butch lesbians, so here we are.

“You want me to put Jessup on the stand?”

Dani said, hands twisted tight on the neck of her Jack Daniels.

“I think it’s our only option” Jo said. She was looking at Dani like she was crazy, like she wasn’t the crazy one.

“That could get me court martialed” Dani stood up and started to pace around her apartment, dripping rain water all over the carpet.

“You think I don’t know that?” Jo said, leaning over the back of a chair. Dani rolled her eyes.

“No, you don’t know that. Because in their eyes, they want to court-martial me more than they want these boys in prison. They want me out of their sight.”

“Like they don’t want the same for me.” Jo said, leveling her eyes against Dani’s. “If this is about being a woman, they hate me just as much as you.”

“No, you don’t get it Joanne. You don’t get what it’s like to have a star lawyer father who never got to see the person you became.” She said, gesturing to her short hair and broad shoulders and the dull oxfords on her feet. “You don’t know what it’s like to feel everyone staring at you like you’re a dumb girl playing dress up in her dad’s old clothes or a goddamn dyke that needs to stop soiling the good name of the US Navy.”

“Oh shut up Dani, you’re not a martyr.” Jo turned her back to Dani with a huff. Jo would never understand. If this case went to shit she could bounce back and back and back. Jo didn’t have to convince everyone she was a good lawyer although she kept trying. Jo could stay where she was and survive, just like Dani had tried to do before this damned case.

Dani scowled and took another swing of whiskey. She wished Jo had left her alone to drink this case away, instead of whatever this was.

“Ok princess” Dani finally said. “let’s put Jessup on the stand, and what if he won’t give us the information?”

“Then we... we can...” Jo stumbled.

“That’s right, you have no idea.” Dani sat back down on the couch. “Go home Jo.”

“I’m not leaving you.” Jo said, pulling the bottle of Jack Daniels from her hand.

“Seriously Jo, I just want to be alone right now.” Jo inspected the near empty bottle and took an admirable swig.

“Like I said, I’m not leaving you” Dani put her head in her hands.

“Don’t you have a home, or like a boyfriend or something you can go complain to.”

“Well I for one have a case I want to win- and that comes first”

“So no boyfriend?” Dani said, half teasing, half cruel. She watched Jo shrivel under her gaze and a part of her regretted it. But she was too drunk to care. Besides, Jo already thought of her as a bitchy dyke anyway, so what was the point?

“Shut up Dani” Jo said, knuckles white against her kitchen table.

“well it’s true isn’t it?”

“You don’t fucking know me Dani”

“Why should I?” Dani spat. “It’s not like we’re friends?”

Dani looked up into Jo’s face. Her hair, usually so perfectly slicked back, was slipping out in a halo of stress. Small droplets beaded in her eyelashes as she tried to blink away tears.

“Fuck you Dani.”

“What?” Dani said, genuinely bewildered.

“Did you... did you think”

“Yes I thought!” Jo said, the tears starting to spill from her eyes. Dani stared at Jo. The thought of Jo being her friend- of thinking they were friends- had never even occurred to her. Dani didn’t have friends, she had clients and co-counsels. She guessed that at a certain point she had just stopped trying. Everyone had left anyway when she stopped being what they expected.

“I never thought”

“That what? I’d want to be friends with you? Maybe I’d have been better off...”

“It’s just that usually people don’t like-“ “Don’t like what, Dani? That you’re an asshole?” Jo said. Dani scoffed, though not as offended as she probably should have been.

“I was gonna say people don’t like that I’m a lesbian” She finally said, saying aloud the one thing everyone knew but she rarely could say aloud.

“Dani, I’m fucking gay” Jo said, looking at Dani like she was the dumbest person she’d ever met.

“You’re what?”

“I’m gay, Dani, that’s why I thought we could be friends, I don’t know” Jo said, half angry and half sad, wiping her face with the back of her hand. “But I guess even that wasn’t enough.”

“I had no idea...” Dani said, almost to herself.

“Not all lesbians are butch Dani, I thought you’d know that.”

“I know, I know, it’s just, you’re so pretty.” Jo rolled her eyes.

“God, I didn’t know I was talking to Sam about this shit”

“In my defense” Dani slurred “I’m still quite drunk” Jo looked at the bottle of whiskey for a moment before downing the rest of it. Then, leveling her eye contact with Dani she spoke.

“Good excuse lieutenant”

“Ok, I’m sorry”

“Finally! An apology from Dani Kaffee herself”

“Are you saying I never apologize?”

“I’m saying you never _regret_. there’s a difference.”

Jo looks at Dani with a gaze that says something, but she’s too drunk to decide what it means. Instead, Dani grabs her bat and swings it around her neck. She feels Jo watching her pace about the room, like the rain is melting into a prickle of sweat on her neck.

“Let’s put Jessup on the stand” Dani says, looking to Jo for approval. For a moment she thinks she read the moment wrong, until Jo’s eyes flicker and she sits back down. She dives back into the work and the moment passes. The moment passes and they call Sam back. They call Sam back and work till the first fingers of light are touching their plans.

Dani wakes up on her couch hours after the others leave and she tastes like stale alcohol. Dani wakes up and that moment with Jo comes back to her, coating the back of her throat like old whiskey, gone but unforgettable.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment more movies that would be better with butch lesbians (that’s a trick request, every movie would be better with lesbians)


End file.
